Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 33
is the 33rd episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 177th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on November 17, 2012 in Japan. Plot With the transition from the quarter-finals to the semi-finals, Blader Gai announces the four Bladers left in Neo Battle Bladers. Consisting of Shinobu Hiryūin with Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, Kira Hayama with Berserker Begirados SR200BWD, Sakyo Kurayami with Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF and Zyro Kurogane with Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Subsequently, he details the two battles that will compromise the semi-finals that will later lead to the finals and declare the winner of the tournament. The two battles will consist of Zyro versing Sakyo with the second as Shinobu versing Kira. As the audience is loud in its cheering of its competitors, Tsubasa and Madoka are still concerned with DNA. Maru even shows them footage of some of the semi-finals battles via her laptop, trying to comfort them in their DNA scruples. As the evening shifts to nighttime, Shinobu has come to the Bey Park along with some friends in order to undergo extensive training prior to his fight with Kira. At first he is fighting Ren as her Thief Phoenic E230GCF battles Shinobi Saramanda. Shinobu is able to quickly unleash multiples of Saramanda and follow it up with a Special Move that he first used when defeating Yoshio in the quarter-finals. The Saramandas circled and trapped Phoenic as each Saramanda transformed into a ring of fire that was able to blow Phoenic out of the BeyStadium and much to her dismay. Meanwhile, Zyro decides to partake some training for himself elsewhere outside of Metal Bey City. Bringing Benkei along, Zyro returns to the same area where he first had his battle with Sakyo. He had Benkei bring a wrecking ball crane with him, that is to be used for Zyro to counter and defeat. Although Benkei is very skeptical of this, not wanting to endanger Zyro's life or put any hurt on him, Zyro commands Benkei to go through with it, to which the former does, despite his dismay. As Zyro launches out Samurai Ifraid into the ginormous hole mimicking a Stadium, Benkei controls the wrecking ball to circle the hole at its edge. When Ifraid collides with the wrecking ball, it is thrown back immediately which also throws its owner back as well. Zyro does not care and stands up once more to launch Ifraid at the wrecking ball, this time intending to hold it back. While Ifraid does manage to hold the wrecking ball for a short period, it cannot hold much longer as it throws Ifraid back again. With every collision and failure that causes Zyro to be hardly thrown to the ground in hurt, Zyro comes back for another chance at trial-and-error to defeat the wrecking ball. Back at the Bey Park, Kite tells Ren to step aside and give himself a chance at defeating Shinobu. Raised by the platform to the Zero-G Stadium, Kite launches out his Defense-Type, Guardian Revizer 160SB to test Saramanda's offensive skills. When the Beys are launched, they immediately deliver the opponent with a barrage of hits and smashes. Kite gives a short speech to Shinobu, telling him that he must defeat Kira in Neo Battle Bladers and advance to the finals at all costs. Knowing how powerful Kira truly is by experience, Kite orders Shinobu to do what he must do and defeat Kira Hayama. Shinobu, moved by the words of his friend, accepts this and acknowledges what it will mean to defeat Kira. Elsewhere at the DNA headquarters, Yoshio is the middle of a battle with Kira. Commanding his Bandid Goreim DF145BS to deliver Berserker Begirados with one smash, as Goreim does this it is suddenly ricocheted out of the BeyStadium with no movement by Begirados. Yoshio, saddened by his lost, gives Genjūrō a turn. As Kira is as calm in his battles, Genjūrō launches Bandid Genbull F230TB to collide with Begirados but Genjūrō obtains the same result that Yoshio did. Surprised by this, he then gives a turn to Spike and his Thief Girago WA130HF. Intending to barrage Begirados with a marathon of clashes, Spike launches Girago but also faces the same result. Shocked by this, he lets Captain Arrow have a chance at combating Begirados. Launching out Archer Wyvang 145WB, Arrow immediately unleashes a tornado that stands atop of Wyvang, while simultaneously using Tornado Attack to attack Begirados. Flattered by Arrow's dogged practice, Kira chuckles when Berserker Begirados offers no movement at all and still manages to throw back the opposing Beyblade, in the form of Wyvang. Shocked and feeling what his comrades have, Ian Garcia commands the DNA Bladers, sans Yoshio and Kira to leave, and they gladly do so. Kira then exits the Zero-G Stadium to hold his Berserker Begirados and have a short reminiscing with it. He remember his three, other opponent in the semi-finals, Shinobu, Sakyo and Zyro. Each using a ring of fire Special Move that defeated Yoshio, an easy attack that defeated Arrow and the Burning Upper that defeated Takanosuke, respectively. A little concerned for how powerful the others are, Merci interrupts Kira's time to himself to question what Kira is thinking about. Kira reveals that although Berserker Begirados is the best Stamina-Type Beyblade ever created, he wants something more to battle with, as evident by his flashbacks to Shinobu, Sakyo and Zyro. Surprised by this, Kira drops his former Beyblade to the floor, leaving Berserker Begirados. Yoshio approaches Kira as he watched what Kira has done, asking is he is sure to leave Begirados and Kira accepts this as the two walk to the soon-to-commence Neo Battle Bladers. Selen and Argo even exchange a short discussion about Beserker Begirados, as although Selen believed Kira should have kept Begirados, Argo dismisses it because Kira will have obtained a "new Beyblade" even more powerful than the one before and that it will most likely be the most powerful Beyblade that the world have ever known. Finally, the semi-finalists of Neo Battle Bladers have all arrived and are now ready to proceed in their battles. With the audience of the whole tournament cheering loudly in delight, Gai announces that Zyro and Sakyo shall battle first. Subsequently, Zyro and Sakyo enter the Zero-G platforms and make way for their Zero-G battle. Zyro and Sakyo are about to partake in their second battle, ever as Zyro is very dogged to defeat Sakyo following his intensive training, while Sakyo plans to do the same. Major Events *It is revealed that Zyro will battle Sakyo and Shinobu shall battle Kira in the semi-finals. *Shinobu does some training before his battle with Kira. *Zyro undergoes intense training with Benkei Hanawa to prepare for his fight with Sakyo. *Kira does some training but becomes dissatisfied with Begirados and throws it away, wanting "something more" to battle with. *Zyro and Sakyo's battle begins. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Maru *Shinobu Hiryūin *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Kira Hayama *Blader Gai *Sakyo Kurayami *Genjūrō Kamekaki *Spike Bourne *Captain Arrow *Yoshio Iwayama *Argo Garcia *Ian Garcia *Selen Garcia *Enzo Garcia Beyblades *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Berserker Begirados SR200BWD (Kira's) *Bandid Genbull F230TB (Genjuro's) *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zyro's) *Guardian Revizer 160SB( Kite's) *Thief Phoenic E230GCF (Ren's) *Bandid Goreim DF145BS (Yoshio's) *Archer Wyvang 145WB (Captain Arrow's) *Thief Zirago WA130HF (Spike Bourne's) *Dark Knight Dragoon LW160BSF( Sakyo's) (Cameo) *Archer Gryph C145S (Takanosuke's) (Cameo) Featured Beybattles *Shinobu Hiryuin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenic E230GCF) = Shinobu and Saramanda *Shinobu Hiryuin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs Kite Unabara (Guardian Reviser 160SB) = No Result (Not finished onscreen) *Kira Hayama (Berserker Begirados SR200BWD) vs Yoshio Iwayama (Bandid Goriem DF145BS) = Kira and Begirados *Kira Hayama (Berserker Begirados SR200BWD) vs Genjuro (Bandid Genbull F230TB) = Kira and Begirados *Kira Hayama (Berserker Begirados SR200BWD) vs Spike (Thief Zirago WA130HF) = Kira and Begirados *Kira Hayama (Berserker Begirados SR200BWD) vs Captain Arrow (Archer Wyvang 145WB) = Kira and Begirados *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) = Continued in next episode Trivia *This episode proves that Kira is the strongest DNA blader. Errors *In the scene where Spike Bourne proceeds to launch his Beyblade, his Bey is in the wrong place. As he is using a Zero-G Compact Launcher, his Bey should be on the underside, but is instead on the front, as if he was using a Zero-G Light Launcher. This mistake is also repeated when Genjūrō Kamekaki and Captain Arrow launch their Beys. Gallery BerserkerBegiradosBeast5.PNG|Beserker Beast defending Videos Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes